


Havok's Jewel

by vampchick13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Marriage, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Original Character Death(s), Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Romance, Superheroes, Team Up, X-Men References, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: He's the guy who can't control his power. She's the girl with too much power. They're two halves that together make a whole lot of adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Julie POV-** She sat in the back of the auditorium with a terrible headache, but she refused to miss her best friend’s presentation. Charles Xavier stood at the head of the podium explaining homo Neanderthals and homo sapiens.

Everyone was deep into his presentation even though only herself, Charles and Raven, his nearly sister, knew that Charles was actually talking about them; mutants.

Julie had to close her eyes to focus on silencing the noise in her head. Everyone stood and clapped when Charles finished and Julie waited for him and Raven to join her as they left.

“Amazing job, Charles” Julie smiled as they walked out onto the street.

“Thanks, Julie, so glad you could come” Charles said.

“So how does it feel to be a professor?” Raven asked.

“Oh don’t call me that. You don’t get to be called ‘professor’ until you actually have a teaching position” Charles told her.

“I know, but it suits you.”

“She’s right you know” Julie laughed.

“Oh don’t say that. Do say ‘let’s go have a drink’ though” Charles suggested laughing.

“Let’s go have a drink” Raven said.

“Wonderful.”

“I’ll meet you guys later” Julie said.

“Headache? Just remember it’s just background noise nearly silent” Charles instructed when she nodded.

“I don’t know how you do it, Charles. All the noise in my head, so loud” Julie said taking a deep breath.

“Control and will” Charles said.

Slowly the voices that weren’t her own but from random people on the street started to grow quiet until all she heard were her own thoughts. With the silence, the headache too went away.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Your mutation is incredible, to copy any and all powers to use at a moment’s notice is extraordinary” Charles said smiling.

“Yeah except I can only use one power at a time and sometimes they happen even when I don’t want them to” Julie said, slightly annoyed having had this talk with him before.

“You just need to practice and gain…”

“Control. I know.”

“Yes, sorry. Well you know we’re always here to help” he said including Raven.

“I know and you know no matter what, if you call I’ll come I owe you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Fine. As your friend, I’ll come if you ever need me.”

Julie left the two so they could go celebrate and she went back to her hotel room. Turns out Charles needed her a lot sooner and for a bigger reason than she’d ever thought.

He was going to work with the government to try and stop some mutants who we’re pretty much not only abusing their gifts but were also terrorists. Charles said he would pick her up at her hotel and they’d head to a government meeting in the morning.

Dealing with more mutants was the last thing Julie ever wanted to do, seeing as how just being around them made her copy their power, but for Charles she’d do it.

In the morning Charles and Raven picked her up with a woman who worked for the CIA. They were all taken to Langley, Virginia where Charles would give his speech to the woman’s superiors.

“The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much” Charles said finishing his speech.

“MacTaggert you really think that some crackpot scientist is gonna make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men? You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over” the CIA director said.

Charles calmly sat down while the others were about to stand up.

“Uh please sit down Agent MacTaggert. I didn’t really expect you to believe me given that all you could think about during my presentation was about what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary. …It’s apple pecan. I haven’t been entirely honest with you love I’m sorry” Charles said apologizing to Moira MacTaggert.

“Don’t do it” Julie begged softly next to him.

“You see one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind” Charles said ignoring Julie.

“I’ve seen this before in a magic show. Are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?” Agent Stryker asked.

“No, Agent Stryker. Although, I could ask you about your son William who you were thinking about which is very nice. But I think I’d rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America is currently placing in Turkey” Charles said leaning forward.

Julie closed her eyes and put her head in her hand.

“He’s a goddamned spy. You brought a goddamned spy into this facility!” the director yelled going for the phone no doubt to call security.

“I did not” Moira argued.

Then that’s all Julie heard, just arguing. Until Raven stood up and shifted into Agent Stryker then everyone was silent.

“How’s that for a magic trick?” Charles said one arm leaning on the table.

Raven shifted back into her normal blue self.

“Best I’ve ever seen” an agent spoke up from the back of the room.

“I want them out of here and locked down until I can figure out what to do” the director said.

“My facilities is off site. I’ll take ‘em” the agent in the back offered.

He seemed the only one who was actually happy to suddenly learn about mutants. As they got up to go Julie glared at Charles.

“Relax darling I have a plan B.”

“You better. I will not become a lab rat Charles. No cages ever” Julie said softly.

Her biggest fear was being locked in a cage for being what she was. They made their way to the parking garage’s third floor.

“So what can you do?” the agent asked Julie.

“I’m a copycat. I get around another mutant and I copy their power for myself.”

“Amazing. I’ve always known that there were people like you out there. I’ve been the laughingstock of this agency for years but I knew it. You’re going to love my facility” he said.

“That’s going to have to wait” Charles explained as Moira pulled up in a car in front of them.

“What?”

“Not only can he read minds he can communicate with them as well” Raven said as she and Julie got into the back of the car.

“Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation” Charles said.

“Yes we did” Moira agreed.

“That’s incredible. But I… I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs.”

“Would you like to see one more magic trick?”

“Okay.”

“Get in the car” Charles ordered.

“Good idea” the agent said getting into the car.

Charles got in and they were off to stop Sebastian Shaw. Charles kept the agent silent as they made their way to the water. Thanks to Agent MacTaggert, they were able to get the help of the Coast Guard. They managed to locate Shaw’s yacht just a little after the sun had fully set.

“This is the US Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move your vessel. Stay where you are.”

Charles was using his power to keep a lock on Shaw’s location.

“I’ve lost Shaw. I’ve lo… I’ve lost Shaw. Th… there’s something blocking me. This has never happened to me before. I think there’s someone like me on that ship” Charles said.

“Like you?” Moira asked.

“Uh I’m sorry, a telepath. This is incredible I could actually feel her inside my head. I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m gonna be much help to you tonight. You’re on your own” Charles explained.

“Should I try?” Julie asked.

“No I don’t want her in your head” Charles said.

“But she can’t stop two telepaths at once.”

“You don’t know that.”

Julie sighed she felt so useless at stopping these people.

“Oh my God” Charles said.

“Jesus” echoed MacTaggert.

Two tornados had come from Shaw’s ship and decimated the boats in the water that were attempting to get closer to the yacht.

“Get inside” the agent said leading them away from the side of the ship.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Ah!” Charles froze wincing in pain.

“Charles are you okay?” Moira asked.

Opening her mind, Julie felt what Charles did. Someone out there was full of immense anger, hatred, rage and pain all directed at Shaw.

“There’s someone else out there” Charles and Julie said.

They both ran back outside.

“There!” Charles pointed.

They saw a man in the water. As the man raised his hand the anchor and chain on the yacht floated out of the water and attacked the yacht when the man thrust his hand forward.

“Telekinetic?” Julie asked in awe.

After the yacht was destroyed the man appeared to be pulled through the water as though he were holding on to something.

“Let it go! You have to let it go! You’ve got to help him. You got to put someone in the water to help him” Charles urged.

“You have to let it go!” Charles jumped over board to help the man as he went under the water.

“Charles!” Julie ran to the edge of the ship looking for him.

“We’re here!” Charles called out.

“There!” Julie pointed out.

Quickly, the Coast Guard got Charles and the man on board.

“Erik Lehnsherr. Moira MacTaggert” Charles introduced.

As soon as Erik had stepped on board, Julie felt her whole body grow warm, as she just copied a new power.

“Erik this is my friend and fellow mutant…”

“Julie Thompson” Julie said shaking Erik’s hand.

“Yeah? And what can you do?” Erik asked.

Julie laughed.

“Whatever you can” Julie replied focusing on Charles’ watch and made it fly into her hand.

“So you aren’t telekinetic, you’re ferrokinetic. You control metal” Julie said.

“How’d you do that?” Erik asked.

“I’m a copycat. If I get within ten feet of a mutant, I copy their power for myself.”

“How long do you keep that power?”

“Forever.” Just like that Julie now had three new mutant powers at her disposal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Julie POV-** By morning, they were pulling up in front of a top secret government facility.

“Welcome to my facility. My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense” the agent said.

“Or offense” Erik said.

“This guy Shaw, Schmidt whatever you want to call him he’s working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him.”

“Marvelous. So we are to be the CIA’s new mutant division yes?” Charles asked.

“Something like that.”

“It’s uh supersonic. The most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life. It’s incredible” a young man said once they were inside as they stared at a replica of a plane.

“Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy, one of our talented young researchers.”

Julie felt the familiar warmth slide through her body and she knew this Hank McCoy was a mutant and she just copied his power. She also knew that Hank kept being a mutant a secret.

“How wonderful. Another mutant already here. Why didn’t you say?” Charles said, shaking Hanks hand and spilling his well-kept secret in seconds.

“Say what?” the agent guy asked.

“Because you don’t know. I am so so terribly sorry” Charles said.

Nice job Charles Julie said telepathically.

Charles winched at his mistake.

“Hank?”

“You didn’t ask so I didn’t tell” Hank said.

“So your mutation is what? You’re super smart?” Raven asked stepping forward.

“I’ll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15” Charles said.

“I wish that’s all it was” Hank said embarrassed.

“You’re among friends now Hank. You can show off” Charles said.

Hank took off his shoes and socks to reveal monkey like feet.

“Splendid” Charles said.

Hank walked under the scale model of the plane and flipped up grabbing the edge with his feet.

“Ta-da” Hank said hanging upside down.

“You’re amazing” Raven said.

“Really?” Hank asked smiling.

Julie thought she would probably never use his power. As they settled into their new rooms for the night Julie noticed she hadn’t seen Erik or Charles for quite some time.

Going out into the hall she decided to look for them. She found them outside and it appeared Erik was leaving.

“From what I know about you, I’m surprised you’ve managed to stay this long” Charles said.

“What do you know about me?” Erik asked.

“Everything.”

“Then you know to stay out of my head. Both of you.”

“I’m sorry Erik, but I’ve seen what Shaw did to you. I’ve felt your agony. I can help you” Charles said.

“I don’t need your help” Erik replied.

“Don’t kid yourself; you needed my help last night. It’s not just me you’re walking away from. Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won’t stop you from leaving, I could, but I won’t” Charles said turning away.

“Same” Julie said turning to follow after Charles.

“Shaw’s got friends. You could do with some” Charles called back.

Erik sighed and caught up with Julie.

“You know with all the powers you could collect… The day you learn to harness all that power at once is the day I’ll fear you” Erik told her before he headed for his room.

Not sure how to respond to that, Julie headed to her room and went to sleep. Her alarm went off at the ungodly hour of 6 A.M.

“Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It’s designed to amplify brain waves so it could enhance your telepathic powers to help us find other mutants for our division” the agent who ran the facility said.

Julie drank her coffee barely paying attention to the meeting she was supposed to be a part of.

“What if they don’t want to be found by you?” Erik said from the doorway.

“Erik. You decided to stay” Charles smiled.

“If a new species is being discovered it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutant. No suits” Erik went on.

“First of all, that’s my machine out there. Second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles’ decision. Charles is fine with CIA being involved. Isn’t that right?”

“No, I’m sorry, but I’m with Erik. We’ll find them alone.”

“What if I say no?”

“Then good luck using your installation without me.”

“I won’t help without Charles” Julie spoke up now feeling more awake.

Finally the agent agreed. Hank led them out to the installation.

“I uh I call it Cerebro” Hank said.

Charles chuckled smiling.

“As in the Spanish for ‘brain’” Hank explained.

“Yes” Charles nodded looking around.

“Okay so uh the electrodes connect Charles or Julie to the…”

“No not me just him” Julie cut in.

“Yes but can’t you do what he can too?” Hank asked.

“Technically yes it’s just… hard for me to control” Julie admitted embarrassed.

“I see. Okay well it connects to the transmitter on the roof. When Charles picks up a mutant his brain sends a signal through a relay and then coordinates of their location are printed out here” Hank explained.

“You designed this?” Raven asked amazed.

“Yeah” Hank smiled.

Charles stepped onto the platform and put on the helmet.

“What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles” Erik said.

“Don’t spoil this for me, Erik” Charles said, hands behind his back completely relaxed.

“Oh I’ve been a lab rat. I know one when I see one” Erik replied.

Hank began to mess with the wires connected to the helmet.

“Okay. Great. Are you sure we can’t shave your head?” Hank asked.

“Don’t touch my hair” Charles said getting a chuckle out of everyone. When Hank turned on Cerebro, Charles cried out and grabbed onto the rails in front of him.

“Charles?” Raven asked.

“No don’t break his connection. He’s not hurt, just overwhelmed for a second” Julie explained as Raven reached for him.

“It’s working!” Hank said, as his machines started printing coordinates.

The first mutant Erik and Charles went to pick up was a stripper. She had wings that when not in use looked like tattoos on her back. The next was a guy named Darwin who could adapt to survive.

Erik’s one rule was that everyone who joined had to meet Julie before they saw their rooms. She felt bombarded with power.

However on the next outing to recruit another mutant Charles asked her to join them.

“Why?” she asked as they headed to the location.

“He struggles with control. I think you could relate to him and convince him to join” Charles explained.

“You’re joking right?” Julie asked looking out the window as they pulled up to a prison.

“No joke” Charles smiled.

“What the hell does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers? I hope you’re not planning on putting him with others. First guy I’ve met who actually prefers solitary confinement” the warden said opening the cell to Alex.

Slowly Julie took a step inside and the door closed behind her.

“Hi I’m Julie. Julie Thompson.”

“Alex. Summers” he said sitting there watching her cautiously.

Once within ten feet of him Julie felt warmth flood her body yet again.

“Wow” she said softly feeling an intense surge of energy inside her.

“What?” Alex asked looking up at her.

“Nothing. I want to show you something then we should talk.”

Having come prepared for this Julie slowly pulled three metal marbles out of her pocket. Using Erik’s power she made them float around the room.

Alex watched amazed. Making the marbles come to a rest in her hand Julie kept her eyes on Alex and used Charles power next.

_You’re not alone Alex._

* * *

**Alex POV-** Alex was shocked when the fair skinned girl with hair as black as midnight and eyes so brown they were nearly black, stepped into his cell.

He was more shocked when she made marbles fly around the room. But he was awed when he felt her inside his head talking to him even though her mouth never moved.

“I have an offer for you Alex” she said.

“You have my most undivided attention.”

“We’ll get you out of here if you join our team to stop a group of mutant terrorists. Your record will be wiped clean and when the job is done, you walk away scot free or stay with the team” Julie explained.

“My power isn’t nearly as controlled as yours” Alex said.

“Trust me, we have people who can help with that. My best friend, Charles, he helped me control my telepathy. Without him, the voices would have drove me insane. I didn’t know how to shut it off.”

“Will you be on this so called team?” Alex asked standing up smiling at her.

“Yeah. I’ll be there” she said smiling back.

Alex could even see a blush spreading over her cheeks. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone ever look both foxy and cute at the same time.

“I’m in” Alex grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Julie POV-** “Follow me” Julie said, smiling as she headed back towards the cell door.

“Anywhere” Alex replied softly.

“I heard that” Julie said, turning her head back to look at him.

He just smiled. Using Erik’s power, she opened the cell door.

“Alex, this is Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Guys, Alex Summers” Julie introduced.

“Fantastic” Charles said smiling.

“Great” Erik deadpanned.

Once back in the car, Alex rode in the back with Julie. The fact that he sat closer to her than needed didn’t surprise her; nor did it bother her. He was very attractive and he couldn’t be more than a year or two older than her 17.

“So how are your powers?” Erik asked Alex.

“His powers are fine, Erik, leave him alone” Julie said defensively.

“My, my, someone likes the new guy” Erik replied.

“Bite…” Julie started to say.

“It’s okay. My power is pretty much controlled unless I get angry. Of course even when I use them though there isn’t much aiming control there either” Alex explained placing his hand on Julie’s to stop her from talking.

“We’ll help you on that control Alex” Charles promised.

They were all silent for the rest of the trip. Julie noticed that Alex still had his hand on top of hers. As she looked out the window, she casually turned her hand over so that they were now holding hands. Alex didn’t say anything just gave her hand a small squeeze.

Back at the facility, they all got out and Charles and Erik immediately went to the installation to look for more mutants while Alex and Julie headed inside.

“Want a tour or just ready to see your room and get some sleep?” Julie asked.

“How bout a tour on our way to my room?” Alex suggested.

“Okay. These first two rooms are taken by other mutants we recruited. This room on the right is the gym and general training area. This third room on the left is yours. It has a bathroom, shower, fridge, and microwave but if you want real non-frozen food then the kitchen is farther up the hall on your right. Even farther on the right, is the rec room with games if you want” Julie explained.

“And your room is…” Alex asked smiling.

Julie laughed softly.

“On the other end of this corridor. These rooms are all set up for new recruits. Those of us who were already here got the best rooms first” Julie teased.

“Well have a good night and welcome to the team” Julie said turning to go.

“Julie” Alex said taking her hand stopping her. “All jokes, teasing, flirting aside I think there is a mutual attraction here and I’d like to get to know you and explore it.”

“I’d like that too. Good night Alex” Julie said kissing his cheek before heading off for her room.

* * *

**Alex POV-** The next morning around 10 A.M. Alex woke up and made his way to the opposite side of the corridor and knocked on the door with the magazine cut out of Elvis Presley on it.

Julie opened the door, in a long black shirt and loose black pajama pants, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry did I wake you?” Alex asked.

Julie froze mid eye rub and looked up at him and closed the door in his face.

“Uh Julie?”

“You didn’t wake me I was up… at 10” her voice called from the other side of the door.

“Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I look terrible” Julie said as I it was the most rational argument ever.

“No you don’t; you look cute.”

“Cute? A puppy is cute, Alex. Cute is not what you want a guy you like to call you” Julie explained.

Now Alex was starting to understand what she meant.

“Okay how bout when you’re all amazingly even more beautiful you meet me in the kitchen, fair?” Alex asked.

“…Fair” Julie replied.

Smiling to himself, Alex went to the kitchen and decided to whip up some breakfast for the both of them.

* * *

**Julie POV-** Julie got ready fairly quickly, anxious to go spend time getting to know Alex. Dressed in a simple yet snug white t-shirt and black pants with boots, Julie walked into the kitchen and froze.

Set on the table was a stack of toast and scrambled eggs on plates and last was orange juice in glasses.

“Morning” Alex said smiling.

“You did all this? Wow.”

“It’s just eggs and toast” Alex said blushing slightly at her praise.

“Thank you and good morning.”

“So tell me a little about yourself. What was your childhood like?” Alex asked as they sat down to eat.

“Actually it wasn’t that great. I got my powers around the age of 13. The first mutant power I copied was Charles’ when he was 26. His telepathy nearly drove me insane all the voices in my head. It became too much and I slipped into a coma. Charles found me and used his power to pull me out from under the voices. After that, he helped me try to control them. My parents had me home schooled to minimize the risk I’d meet more mutants. Yet here I am surrounded by mutants whose powers I now have” Julie said.

“Why do this then if you didn’t want more power?”

“You can’t hide forever. I wanted to face my fear and be part of the real world” Julie smiled, finishing her breakfast.

“So what are yo…” Julie asked when Erik came into the kitchen.

“Julie, time for meet and greet” Erik told her.

“Okay. I’ll be right there” she said.

“You don’t have to do this” Alex said.

“No I don’t, but I want to. I’m not afraid anymore plus I really want to stop the bad guys” Julie said getting up.

She went out to meet the mutant Charles and Erik brought back with him.

“Hi I’m Julie welcome to the team” Julie said shaking the boys’ hand.

As always heat filled her body as she got near him and copied his power.

“Well hello there I’m Sean” he held her hand just a few seconds extra after the hand shake.

“Julie we’re going to get one more then we’re done I swear” Charles promised.

“It’s okay. I’m okay; no more fear Charles” Julie said.

“Excellent. Then we’ll go get him” Charles smiled at her.

“So I’m good to go? Alex is waiting for me” Julie asked.

“Damn” Sean said softly.

“Yes go on, have fun for once” Charles grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up” Julie said as she blushed and walked away.

“Oh Sean, the room three doors down is your room” Julie tossed back over her shoulder.

“Hey everything go okay?” Alex asked when she returned to the kitchen.

“Yeah everything’s fine” Julie smiled noticing that he’d cleaned up their meal.

“Your turn to tell me about your childhood” Julie said.

“Oh boy. Let’s walk while we talk then” Alex said chuckling a little.

As they walked out into the corridor Alex casually took hold of her hand.

“Well I’m an only child. My powers showed up when I was 15 and with it my change in attitude. Keeping my temper got harder, but my parents just thought it was puberty. I got in a lot of fights, that’s actually what got me put in jail…” Alex said.

“Hey, what happened?” Julie asked when he refused to look at her.

“This guy was picking on a bunch of younger kids and I told him to stop. When he didn’t and he hit one of the kids, I hit him then I hit him again and again and again until my power lashed out. Destroyed the school and nearly killed the guy. He was in ICU for weeks and I went to jail” Alex explained.

“Just because something bad happened doesn’t mean it was your fault or that you’re a bad guy. That’s why it’s important to learn control instead of trying to run or avoid the problem” Julie said making him look at her.

“Even after hearing what I did you still want to be with me?”

“Yeah you’re not a bad guy, Alex, just had a bad accident is all.”

They spent the whole day talking and hanging out with each other that by the time they looked outside it was dark. Alex walked her back to her room and they stopped outside her door.

“I really want to kiss you but I don’t want to rush you” Alex said blushing slightly.

“Then kiss me” Julie said smiling.

Alex leaned down to kiss her.

“Come on, impromptu mutant party in the rec room” Raven said, running up to them and grabbing their hands to pull them along with her before they got to kiss.

“Alex, this is Raven and she has an award in bad timing” Julie said.

In the rec room, everyone else was waiting for them with food and drinks. Raven pushed Alex down in a chair and shoved Julie onto his lap.

“She may have bad timing, but I like her seating arrangements” Alex said slipping his hand around Julie’s waist and grabbing two sodas for them.

Once everyone was introduced they all seemed to relax and start to enjoy themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex POV-** “We should think of code names. We’re government agents now. We should have code names. I want to be called Mystique” Raven said.

“Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique” Sean said.

“Well, tough. I called it. And I’m way more mysterious than you” Raven said, shifting into Sean then back into herself as everyone cheered and clapped.

“Darwin what about you?” Raven asked.

“Well uh Darwin’s already a nickname and you know.. sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out” Darwin said getting up.

He stuck his head in the fish tank and ended up growing gills to breath. Again everyone clapped and cheered.

“Thank you, thank you” Darwin said shaking the water off.

“That’s incredible” Sean said.

“What about you?” Darwin asked.

“I’m going to be…Banshee” Sean said.

“What do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?” Hank asked.

“You might want to cover your ears” Sean warned as he stood up.

They all covered their ears. Sean took a deep breath, made sure all their ears were covered, then he let out a short, but loud shriek. It caused the large picture window to shatter and break. Everyone laughed.

“Your turn” Sean said.

“My uh stage name was Angel. Kinda fits” Angel said unfurling her wings.

“You can fly?!” Raven said in awe.

“Uh-huh and…” Angel let out a flaming acid spit ball at the statue outside in the commons.

“What’s your name?” Angel asked Hank.

“How bout big foot?” Alex said drinking his pop.

“Hey be nice” Julie said turning on his lap to look at him.

“Well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And uh yours are kind of small” Raven said before Alex could apologize.

“Raven!” Julie said.

“Sorry… for you” Raven smiled teasing her friend.

Julie blushed so hard and Alex just rubbed his thumb against her side. He couldn’t believe how much he liked this girl. She was smart, funny, kind and gorgeous and she stood up for what she believed in. Alex smiled at her, making her blush more.

“Alex what is your gift? What can you do?” Darwin asked.

“Uh it’s not um… um I just can’t do it. I can’t do it in here” Alex said, a little ashamed his gift wasn’t like theirs or more controlled.

“Can you do it out there?” Darwin asked, pointing out the broken window.

“Why don’t you just do it out there?” Raven said.

“Come on” Angel and Sean said.

“Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex” they all cheered.

You got this. Show them what you can do Julie’s voice said in his head as she smiled at him.

She got off his lap and Alex stood up.

“All right!” Sean cheered.

“That’s the spirit” Darwin said.

Julie kissed his cheek and smiled.

“You got this” she whispered, before he walked outside away from the window.

“Get down when I tell you” Alex warned as he faced the statue.

They all leaned around the corner to see him.

“Get back” he warned.

They stepped back but then leaned around the corner again.

“Get back! Whatever” Alex said when they ignored him.

Pulling his arms in he felt the energy inside him build up. He rotated his hips building up more energy and it swirled around him. Then, he let it go and two beams went off in wild directions but the third cut the statue in half.

He heard everyone cheer and clap inside the building instead of screams. For once he wasn’t a freak or a monster.

_Told you so_ Julie said.

Alex smiled and headed inside.

“What about you Julie?” Angel asked.

“Uh I…” Julie hesitated standing next to the broken window and looked at Raven.

“Guys we should think of what to call Charles and Erik” Raven said.

“Hang on it’s Julie’s turn” Darwin said.

The look on her face told Alex all he needed to know and that was none of them knew she’d copied their powers and she was scared to tell them.

“It’s okay you got this” Alex told her what she’d told him as he held out his hand to her.

Slowly she took his hand and stepped farther into the room.

“I’ve always called myself a copycat so I guess I’ll be KopyKat. It fits” Julie said.

“I’m not following how’s it fit?” Sean asked.

Julie closed her eyes and sighed.

“Angel” Julie said before turning and spitting a fireball at the statue outside.

“Banshee” Julie let out a high pitched cry.

“Mystique” Julie shapeshifted into Raven then back into herself.

“Darwin” picking up a piece of broken glass she went to cut her arm only that portion of her skin turned into metal to block the glass.

Stepping outside Julie smiled back at Alex.

“Havok” she called him before letting out the same bright orange energy that he did.

“You copied our powers!” Angel yelled furious.

“Hey back off she didn’t have a choice” Alex said holding his arms out in case they tried to hurt Julie.

“Yes I did. When Erik said he’d only stay on the team if I stayed and copied powers I could have said no and went home but I stayed. Once you all got within ten feet of me I copied your power that’s why I was the welcome committee” Julie explained.

“That’s… actually a pretty cool power” Darwin said.

“Yeah you could kick so much ass” Sean laughed.

Julie smiled.

“Well the kick is I can only use one at a time but the change between powers is maybe 5 seconds” Julie said, as Alex wrapped his arm around her waist.

The only one not liking Julie’s power was Angel, who remained silent. Raven turned up the music and grabbed Julie and started to dance.

Soon Angel unfurled her wings and began to dance as she flew around. Hank took off his shoes and socks and hung from a light fixture as he danced. Sean and Alex beat on Darwin to see what he could take.

“Harder! Harder!” he yelled as Sean hit him with a chair and Alex hit him with a bat.

Darwin’s skin was now solid rock.

“What are you doing?!” Moira yelled at them.

Both Hank and Angel landed back on the ground. Alex quit hitting Darwin with a pipe and they all faced Moira, Charles and Erik.

“Who destroyed the statue?” Moira asked.

“It was Alex” Hank said.

“No. Havok. We have to call him Havok. That’s his name now. And we’re thinking you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto” Raven said proudly.

“Exceptional” Erik said before he turned and left.

Moira followed him.

“I expect more from you” Charles said before he too left.

Then they went to go on a mission to take down Shaw but they didn’t take any other mutants with them.

“Jesus man you are killing” Darwin said later as he watched Alex play pinball.

The party was over now. They were all feeling thoroughly scolded.

“Don’t beat yourself up I’ve had a lot of spare time” Alex replied.

“Julie, you gotta do something he’s killing my high score” Darwin begged.

“Oh no can do. I never alter anything with a score involved” Julie said.

“What was that?” Darwin asked a second later.

“I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right” Darwin said, walking away from the game.

They all got up to go over to the now covered window and Alex abandoned his high score to follow them. Opening the curtain they all looked outside but saw nothing.

“What is that?” Darwin asked looking up.

A moment later a body fell right in front of them. Then another and another right out of the sky.

“Get back, get back! Do not leave that room. We are under attack” an agent yelled at them.

Then more agents with guns came into the commons. A man appeared behind the agents in a cloud of red mist. Alex, Julie and the others all pointed to him.

“Shoot shoot!” an agent ordered. But as they fired the man disappeared in another red smoke cloud.

Alex grabbed Julie, pulling her back from the window against his chest. They all hid behind the couch when the man showed back up and began killing the agents with a blade and his pointed tail. Outside the other window, two tornadoes ripped apart the installation unit.

“Oh my god. It’s Shaw” Julie said softly.

“Stay here my ass! Let’s go!” Darwin yelled, leading them towards the door.

“Get back!” an agent in the hall told them.

“We can help! We can help!” Alex said.

The agents shoved them away as they tried to run past. An explosion rocked the building and sent them all back into the rec room they’d just left. Outside, there were still tornadoes and the red man with a tail killing people. They were trapped.

Once all the agents outside were dead, a man in a suit and the red man stepped into the room on opposite sides caging them in.

“Wait! You want the mutants? They’re right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We’re no threat…” an agent outside the door said but his cut off mid-sentence wasn’t good.

When the door opened another man in a suit, Shaw, walked in. He was also wearing a type of helmet.

“Where’s the telepath?” Shaw asked.

“Not here” the red man replied.

“Oh well. She is though. Yes my dear, I know all about you and your gift” Shaw said looking at Julie.

Alex stepped in front of her.

He noticed that Shaw and his men were over ten feet away from Julie.

“Ah a protector that’s good” Shaw said.

“Good evening. My name’s Sebastian Shaw. And I’m not here to hurt you” Shaw introduced.

“Freeze!” an agent said running into the commons.

“Azazel” Shaw ordered.

The red man disappeared and reappeared behind the agent and killed him.

“My friends, there’s a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know if you are not with us, then by definition you are against us. So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me and live like kings and queens” Shaw said.

Then Shaw held out his hand and Angel walked forward and took it.

“Angel” Raven said.

“Are you kidding me?” Sean asked as she walked away.

“Come on. We don’t belong here. And that’s nothing to be ashamed of” Angel said.

Darwin held out his hand to Angel but she walked away with Shaw.

“We have to do something” Raven said.

* * *

**Julie POV-** Julie had an idea and looked at Alex.

_How about I pretend to join Shaw get their powers cover Angel and you attack?_ Julie asked Alex.

_No_ Alex replied.

_Alex come on_ Julie said.

_No I won’t risk you…ask Darwin_ Alex suggested.

Seeing in his mind Alex wouldn’t budge, Julie asked Darwin and he agreed. Julie nodded to both of them.

“Stop. I’m coming with you” Darwin said walking over to Shaw.

“Good choice. So tell me about your mutation” Shaw said.

“Well I adapt to survive. So I guess I’m coming with you.”

“I like that” Shaw said.

Alex began to slowly get into position while the others prepared to run. Darwin went to stand next to Angel.

“Alex!” Darwin yelled.

“Get out!” Alex yelled pulling up power fast.

Everyone left except Julie.

“Do it!” Darwin said covering Angel.

Alex let his power lose at Shaw and his men. Shaw, however, caught the energy and absorbed it.

“Protecting your fellow mutants? That’s a noble gesture. Feels good” Shaw said rolling his shoulders.

Darwin went to punch him, but Shaw blocked it and grabbed Darwin’s jaw.

“Adapt to this” Shaw said, forcing the energy he’d absorbed from Alex into Darwin’s mouth.

Shaw, his men and Angel all disappeared in red smoke.

Darwin’s body turned first to metal then to rock. He looked over at Alex reaching for him before his whole body disintegrated.

Julie jumped in front of Alex, covering him in case it was a big explosion. Alex held her, they both had their eyes closed and when they opened them they looked at each other.

Darwin’s body was gone; no rock, no ash, just gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex POV-** Alex had yet to let go of Julie’s hand. They sat with the others on a slab of concrete right outside the facility just waiting.

“Charles and Erik are back” Julie said softly her head resting on his shoulder.

“Raven!” Charles called out before running and hugging her.

“We’ve made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately” Charles told them.

“No” Julie said.

“We’re not going home” Sean said.

“What?” Charles asked.

“He’s not going back to prison” Sean continued nodding at Alex.

“They killed Darwin” Alex said.

“All the more reason for you to leave. This is over” Charles said.

“No you brought us together to learn about our powers and to fight, this isn’t over” Julie said.

“Darwin’s dead Charles. And we can’t even bury him” Raven said.

“We can avenge him” Erik said.

“Erik, a word please” Charles said walking away.

They all watched as the two talked and finally Charles looked at them over his shoulder and turned around.

“We’ll have to train. All of us. Yes?” Charles asked.

“Yeah” Alex said as the others nodded.

“We can’t stay here. Even if they reopened the department it’s not safe. We’ve got nowhere to go” Hank said.

“Yes we do” Charles replied.

They took one of the Army’s vehicles up to Charles’ family home in Westchester, New York. Julie slept against Alex most of the way.

“This is yours?” Sean asked as they all looked at the mansion in front of them.

“No. It’s ours” Charles said.

It was so large it looked like a castle all made from stone and glass windows. It was amazing.

“Honestly Charles, I don’t know how you survived in such hardship” Erik said sarcastically.

“Well it was a hardship soften by me” Raven said stepping forward putting her arm around Charles’ waist.

He turned and placed a kiss on her head smiling.

“Come on time for the tour” Raven said.

There were dozens upon dozens of rooms in the ‘house’ and just as many bathrooms. One kitchen the size of a small one story house and at least 40,000 acres of land. Raven showed them only a handful of rooms so they could pick where they wanted to sleep.

Julie, having stayed here before, already had a room which she mentioned as they walked past it.

“Then I’ll take this one” Alex said pointing to the room right a crossed the hall.

“Aw man I wanted that one. It’s got a stunning view” Sean said.

“Yes it does” Alex agreed wrapped his arms around Julie’s waist loosely smiling down at her.

Julie rubbed his upper arms smiling and blushing slightly.

Later that night they all ate dinner together before heading to bed early since training started the next day. Alex stood with Julie outside her room, braced on his arm against the wall above her head.

“So…we’re alone for once” Alex said smiling.

“We are…but you jinxed it” Julie said laughing softly.

“Then I better do what I’ve been dying to do for 3 days now” Alex said as he leaned down to her.

“Alex. Brilliant you’re still awake. I’d like to go over your schedule for tomorrow” Charles said walking up to them smiling.

“Good night Alex” Julie said laughing as she opened the door to her room.

Alex sighed in defeat.

“Ah Julie, tomorrow you’ll work with Raven on shapeshifting and hand to hand” Charles told her.

“Okay good night” Julie closed the door behind her.

Told you, you jinxed it Julie’s voice said in his head with a little laughing.

One of these days I am going to kiss you Alex told her.

Looking forward to it she replied.

Then Alex felt the connection between them fade as she left his mind.

“So Alex tomorrow we’ll work on controlling your power. See you around 2 o’clock. I have a few ideas” Charles said.

“Great” Alex replied.

Charles explained how he hoped the next week would go for the team then he walked off. Alex walked across the hall to his room and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Julie POV-** Julie woke up early and met Raven for breakfast.

“Looks like you’re my teacher today” Julie said eating a banana and some toast.

“Awesome. Okay then we’ll start with shapeshifting and then stretches, some minor weight lifting, and a bit of light yoga before I teach you how to fight” Raven smiled happily.

“Why do I have the feeling I’m going to hurt after this?” Julie asked laughing.

Raven smiled holding up her thumb and index finger, little bit.

For the next 6 hours Raven instructed Julie on how to shift exactly when she wanted to. Julie kind of got the hang of it. Raven would call out a name and Julie would have to shift into them.

“Sean. Charles. Alex” Raven said finishing the 2 hours shifting portion of their session.

Next Raven had them do some light yoga. Julie felt her muscles complain at some of the trickier moves but she still did them. After an hour and a half of the yoga, Raven gave her some weights to work her arms and legs. It was a good combo of light weights and high reps which made it easier to last an hour. Then Raven showed her the basic defensive fighting moves which they went over for an hour before spending half an hour sparring with each other.

Julie thought she was going to die when she finally crawled back to her room. Her entire body hurt, Even in places that she didn’t know could hurt, hurt. Deciding a hot bath might help, Julie went into her bathroom and turned on the water for the tub.

Stripping out of her workout clothes, Julie sank down into the water sighing in pleasure as the heat seemed to sink into her body.

* * *

**Alex POV-** Alex woke up around 10 A.M. dreading when he’d have to try and use his powers. He didn’t want to destroy Charles’ house. After showering he went and got some lunch. Then he went to check on Julie who was training with Raven.

He watched as she just finished shifting from himself and back into herself then started stretching. His mouth went dry and his body started to feel hot as he watched her stretch her body, bending and twisting he couldn’t look away.

She was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he wanted nothing more than to put his hands on her as she stretched for him. He wanted to run his hands over her hips as she did a side bend and along her spine as she reached down to touch the floor.

He had to force himself to look away and walk off before he embarrassed himself. Now he was looking forward to practicing his powers to let off some built up energy and tension. He also thought he may need to take a cold shower first.

On his way back to his room Alex ran into Charles.

“Alex, great I was just looking for you. Erik and I finished early so I can help you with your power now” Charles explained.

“Sure” Alex got changed into sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt which he’d cut the sleeves off of.

He followed Charles down to the basement. Charles had him pick up a mannequin that was sitting by two large metal doors.

“My stepfather took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously. This way” Charles said leading him into the room the metal doors blocked.

“That is why he had this bunker built down here. I thought we could use it as a practice range of sorts” Charles said walking halfway down the bunker.

“You don’t think I’m going to blow through the walls?” Alex asked setting the mannequin down in the middle of the bunker.

“He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb. I think it can handle you Alex” Charles said.

“You know when I do this, bad things tend to happen” Alex said as they walked back towards the doors at the end of the bunker.

“That’s because you can’t control it. It controls you. That’s why we’re here Alex, that’s why we’re training” Charles explained.

Alex tried for an hour before Charles told him once more and they’d pick it up again later. He truly thought Alex was getting better, but Alex had his doubts. And just like before, when Alex let his power out, he completely missed the target.

“Alright we’re done for today. We’ll do more later” Charles said.

“Whatever” Alex replied walking out of the bunker.

“Alex a part of control is mental. If you don’t believe you can do it, you never will” Charles said.

Alex walked away. Later that night he grabbed two plates of food and went up to Julie’s room. Alex didn’t feel like having dinner with everyone tonight but he did want to be with her.

“Hey Julie you awake?” Alex asked softly in case she wasn’t.

Julie opened the door. Her hair was wet and she was in pajamas.

“Dinner?” Alex asked holding up the two plates.

Julie smiled and waved him into her room. They ate dinner out on the terrace looking out at the land.

“Bad day?” Julie finally asked.

“You could say that” Alex replied.

“What happened?”

“I have no control. I don’t know why Charles thinks I can learn” Alex explained.

“Because he believes in you and so do I.”

When they finished eating they both just looked out at the stars and at the land as the moon shown down. Alex had his arms around her smiling.

“I will say this place is pretty amazing” Alex said.

“It really is but… it could be so much more. We could be” Julie said softly.

She looked up at Alex smiling and he found himself leaning down toward her lips. A knock at her door jolted the both of them up straight.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Alex groaned.

Julie laughed and opened her door as Alex grabbed the now empty plates.

“Julie…Alex” Erik said greeting them.

He didn’t say anything else, just looked at one of them then the other and back.

“Good night Julie” Alex said kissing her cheek as he left.

* * *

**Julie POV-** Julie watched Alex leave. She then looked at Erik, putting her hands on her hips.

“Interrupt something did I?” Erik asked.

“What did you come here to tell me?” Julie asked blushing.

“After your weights and hand to hand with Raven tomorrow I’m teaching you. I know hand to hand too so we’ll also work on that as well” Erik said.

“Wonderful” Julie replied dryly.

After she closed the door when Erik left she climbed into bed.

_Goodnight Alex_ Julie said telepathically.

_Goodnight beautiful_ Alex replied.

Then she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Julie POV-** For the last week Julie had trained with Raven and Erik every day in hand to hand and lifting weights to make her physically stronger. She also trained with them, Charles and Sean on how to get a handle on their powers. As she got better at it she trained with multiple people in one day.

Every night Alex was there with dinner and a smile. They still had yet to kiss after Sean interrupted them (just because he knew what they were about to do and he thought it was funny).

That would be the fourth time they were interrupted, so they no longer tried and agreed to wait until they had time to themselves. They spent any free time they had with each other and continued to learn about each other.

Julie could definitely see an improvement in not only her powers but in her body as well. She actually had muscles now. She was also able to bend and twist much easier now than she had been before.

Her hand to hand was also improving. She was actually able to knock both Raven and Erik on their asses a couple times.

* * *

**Alex POV-** Alex was training by himself but Charles came down and stood next to him looking at the untouched mannequin.

“Try again. Let’s see how it goes” Charles said standing next to Alex.

“If you’re serious about me doing this again, you might want to get back.”

“All right shall I shut the door again as well?” Charles asked.

Alex nodded.

“Whenever you’re ready” Charles yelled.

Once again Alex let his power loose. Opening the door Charles grabbed a fire extinguisher and started to put out the flames Alex had made with his energy blast.

“I will teach you to control this Alex” Charles promised.

After that they all gathered to watch as Sean was going to try one of Hank’s designs.

“Now remember scream as hard as you can. You need the sound waves to be supersonic” Charles said

“Catch them at the right angle and they should carry you” Hank said.

“Should carry me? That’s reassuring” Sean said.

“Good luck” Charles said.

Everyone watched out one window while Sean sat on a window sill next to them.

“Don’t forget to scream” Charles said.

Sean opened his arms showing the costume Hank made and then he leaned forward off the sill. When he fell he let out a panicked yelp instead of a scream and promptly hit the ground. Everyone chuckled softly as Sean rolled over and groaned.

Alex and Julie took a walk around the house and saw Hank and Charles training so they walked over to them.

“Impressive Hank. With feet like those all you need is a red nose. Right Bozo?” Alex said slapping Hank on the arm smiling.

“I’m done here” Hank said walking away.

“Thank you Alex” Charles said annoyed.

“Can’t you just be nice to him? He is building a suit for you to help control your powers” Julie said glaring at Alex.

“It was funny” Alex said.

“No it was mean.”

“I didn’t mean it to be. I’ll be right back” Alex said now feeling bad.

Alex chased after Hank.

“Hey I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be mean” Alex told Hank.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re good” Hank said smiling a little before walking away.

Alex jogged back to Julie. She kissed his cheek.

“I’m proud of you for that” Julie said wrapping her arm around his waist.

The next day Hank actually brought Alex the item he’d made.

“Sexy” Alex said as Hank attached a type of circle to his chest.

“Well, this is just a prototype. The real one will look considerably better. It will be a whole suit. See these sensors they measure your energy output. This panel focuses it and the excess is absorbed” Hank explained.

“Trying hitting the one in the middle just the one in the middle, mind. Good luck” Charles said.

Both he and Hank left the bunker. When Alex let his power out it didn’t come from all over his body just the plate on his chest but he hit the mannequin on the left and lost his balance. Getting back into position Alex tried again. This time he hit the mannequin on the right and the force knocked him back off his feet.

* * *

**Julie POV-** Charles asked for her help with Alex. Down in the bunker Hank placed a black X on a mannequin in the middle of the room.

“Wonderful work Hank. Thank you very much” Charles said to Hank before he left.

Charles had Julie stand on one side of the mannequin and he stood on the other side.

“All right Alex, I want you to hit the X. And try not to hit us. There’s a good chap” Charles said.

“You’re serious?” Alex asked looking at Charles then Julie.

“I’m very serious I have complete and utter faith in you” Charles said.

“Please don…” Alex looked at Julie.

“You can do this Alex” Julie smiled at him.

Alex took a deep breath and shot his power at the mannequin and he actually hit it. Alex cheered and Julie smiled. Julie ran down the bunker and hugged him.

“You did it” Julie said proudly.

“Never do that again” Alex begged her.

“Am I still a Bozo?” Hank asked walking into the room.

“Yes, Hank you’re still a Bozo. But nice job” Alex said smiling.

Afterwards they all gathered around the TV as the President made his address.

“It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union…” the President said.

“That’s where were going to find Shaw” Erik said.

“How do you know?” Alex asked.

“Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III. He won’t leave anything to chance” Charles explained.

“So much for diplomacy. I suggest you all get a good night’s sleep” Erik said walking away.

Everyone then walked off to their separate rooms unsure what tomorrow would hold. When the knock on her door came Julie wasn’t surprised to find Alex on the other side.

“This didn’t seem real until today. We were training, living, just happy but today…” Alex said holding her close.

“Today showed us why we’re training because tomorrow we’re going to stop Shaw and prevent his war” Julie said laying her head against his shoulder.

“I love your optimism” Alex said running his hands down her back.

“I have to be, anything else scares me to think about.”

“Julie I…” Alex said looking down at her.

“Don’t. Please Alex. Anything you say or do will make it seem like you’re saying good bye” Julie said.

Alex nodded rubbing his thumbs over her lower back.

“Alright I’m gonna go get some sleep. Erik’s right we need rest” Alex said.

He turned to go but Julie held his hand.

“Stay? I mean sleep here?” Julie asked blushing bright red.

Alex smiled and nodded. He went over to his room to change and grab clothes for tomorrow before he came back.

Already in her pajamas Julie lay down on the bed under the covers. Slowly Alex slid in behind her and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alex POV-** Alex woke up first sometime during the night. They’d went from spooning to Julies head on his chest and her arm over his stomach and his arm resting on her hip. He smiled down at her as she slept.

Surprisingly this was the most content and peaceful he’d ever been in his life and it was all because of this girl in his arms. Julie opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling.

“Morning” she said softly.

“Good morning. Hungry?” Alex asked.

“Shower first, then breakfast.”

“I’m good with that” Alex grinned.

“Separate showers” Julie emphasized. Smiling as she blushed.

Alex nodded and they both got out of bed, took their separate showers and got dressed for the day. No one spoke during breakfast. Everyone was clearly worried what would happen today.

Too soon they made their way to Hanks lab where a note on the door told them he had gone to the airbase and to bring the container marked X. When Charles opened the door Hank’s room was trashed. This equipment destroyed glass everywhere tables over turned.

“What the hell happened here?” Erik asked.

Everyone began to look around but Charles went to the large container with the X on it and opened it. The others all gathered around him.

“Hank has been busy” Erik said looking at the suits Hank made for them.

“Do we really have to wear these?” Alex asked.

“As none of us mutated to endure extreme G-force or being riddled by bullets I suggest we suit up” Charles said.

Once they all had their outfits on they headed for the air base.

Alex admired Julie’s suit, Hank really had thought of everything for her. She had a small circle on her chest for Alex’s powers, the back had barely noticeable slits in it for wings like Angel’s. She looked amazing.

Everyone stared in awe at the Blackbird jet they’d be flying in.

“Where’s Hank?” Raven asked.

“I’m here” Hank said from the shadows as he began to walk towards them.

“Hank?” Charles asked as a man covered in blue fur walked out of the shadows.

“It didn’t attack the cells. It enhanced them. It didn’t work” Hank said.

“Yes it did Hank. Don’t you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding” Raven said cupping Hank’s jaw.

“Never looked better, man” Erik said.

Hank grabbed Erik’s throat, lifting him up a little choking him.

“Hank?” Charles asked nervously.

“Don’t mock me” Hank warned Erik.

“Hank put him down immediately please? Hank! Hank!” Charles said.

Finally Hank let go.

“I wasn’t” Erik said bending over to catch his breath.

“Even I gotta admit you look pretty bad-ass. I think I got a new name for you. Beast” Alex said smiling.

“You’re sure you can fly this thing?” Sean asked.

“Of course I can. I designed it” Hank said.

Moira got on board with them. Then Hank started it up and soon they were on their way to the embargo line to prevent war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Julie POV-** “It looks pretty messy out there” Hank said as they reached the embargo line with the Russian and US ships below them.

Charles closed his eyes and used his power.

“Crew of the Aral Sea are all dead. Shaw’s been there” Charles explained.

“He’s still here. Somewhere” Erik said.

“He’s set the ship on course for the embargo line” Charles said.

“If that ship crosses the line our boys are gonna blow it up. And the war begins” Moira said.

“Unless they’re not our boys” Charles said.

Charles again used his powers and seconds later Hank rolled the jet to avoid a missile that was fired. Alex placed one arm against her chest to keep her in place even though she was just as strapped in as he was.

“A little warning next time Professor” Hank said.

“Sorry about that. You alright?” Charles asked.

“Yeah” Sean said out of breath.

“That was inspired Charles” Moira said.

“Thank you very much. But I still can’t locate Shaw” Charles said.

“He’s down there. We need to find him now” Erik said.

“Hank?” Charles asked.

“Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?” Hank asked Moira.

“No. Nothing” she replied.

“Well then he must be underwater. And obviously we don’t have sonar” Hank said.

“Yes we do” Sean said unbuckling his belt.

“Yes we do” Charles agreed as he unbuckled as well.

“Hank level the bloody plane!” Charles yelled.

“Woah! You back right off” Sean told Erik who backed up putting his hands up.

“Beast open the bomb bay doors!” Sean yelled

“Remember! This is a muscle you control it! You’ll be in here the entire time! We’ll see you soon! On my mark! Three, two, one! Go!” Charles yelled.

On one Sean jumped out of the plane.

“Alert the fleet they may want to take their cans off” Moira said into a mic.

“Banshee’s got a location on Shaw” Charles informed them.

“You ready for this” Charles asked Erik.

“Let’s find out” Erik said.

“I can help” Julie offered.

“It’s okay I got this” Erik smiled.

Then he held on as Hank lowered the landing gear with Erik on it. Slowly Shaw’s submarine began to float up out of the water and into the air.

“Erik take my hand!” Charles yelled.

“Oh. Hold on guys. It’s gonna get bumpy” Hank said.

Alex took her hand and held on to his belt with the other hand, as she did the same with hers.

“Erik take my hand!” Charles yelled again.

The Blackbird was caught inside a tornado made by one of Shaw’s men. The plane crashed on the beach and rolled landing upside down. The only thing that kept Julie from screaming was her grip on Alex’s hand.

“Moira? Moira are you all right?” Charles asked.

“Yeah I’m okay” she said.

Everyone undid their buckles and go to their feet.

“I read the teleporter’s mind. Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He’s turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb” Charles explained.

“We got no time. The Geiger count is going out of control” Moira said.

“Moira, this is what we’re going to do. Get on the radio and tell them to clear both fleets out immediately” Charles said.

“I’m going in” Erik said heading for the exit.

“Beast, Havok, KopyKat back him up. Erik I can guide you through once you’re in but I need you to shut down whatever it is that’s blocking me. Then we just hope to God it’s not too late for me to stop him” Charles explained.

Once outside the plane they saw Angel, the red teleporter and the tornado guy waiting for them. Julie grinned.

“I want those powers” she said.

Alex smiled at her lack of fear and fired his energy blast. The teleporter disappeared but he hit the tornado man knocking him down. Then the teleporter was behind them trying to stab Beast and he wrapped his tail around Alex’s neck and disappeared.

Julie turned as she saw a puff of red smoke, out at sea, in the sky.

“Oh my God” she said as she watched them fall.

“Go I got this” Erik said taking of for the sub.

Julie used Angel’s power and wings went through the slits on the back of her suit. She saw Havok falling.

“No!” she knew she wouldn’t be fast enough to save him.

Suddenly in another red smoke cloud they were gone again.

* * *

**Alex POV-** They reappeared on the deck of a US ship. The teleporter attacked Beast with his tail and vanished when Alex fired at him. Alex was grabbed from behind by the teleporter who used Alex like a weapon trying to aim him at Beast while he was still using his energy blast.

Alex pushed away and fell to the ground and Hank tackled the teleporter. Both vanished leaving Alex alone on the ship with soldiers coming at him.

“Stop don’t move!” they yelled at him.

Alex looked up and saw Angel coming at them.

“Get down!” he yelled as she fired flaming spit balls at them.

One hit the circle on his chest. He managed to rip it off before it burned him. Then Banshee came up out of the water and used his scream to push Angel back. She chased after him.

Alex was being led at gunpoint to a cell below deck but when he saw Banshee coming over to him he covered his ears and smiled. Banshee’s scream made the soldiers drop their weapons to cover their ears and Alex ran.

He didn’t hesitate once at the edge of the ship, he just jumped off and grabbed Banshee’s hand.

“Yeah! Yes!” Alex cheered as they flew back towards the beach.

Too bad Angel was right behind them. Just as she was about to fire at them, his KopyKat slammed into her.

“Go hurry!” she yelled covering them.

Angel got one shot off and hit the wing of the suit that helped Banshee fly and they were going down. Banshee struggled to keep them up long enough and they crashed onto the beach.

Banshee was stunned and winded. Alex rushed over to him to check and make sure he was really okay. Angel and KopyKat were both on their way to the beach fighting in midair.

* * *

**Julie POV-** Julie was shoved away from Angel who looked at the Beach and Alex before she grinned.

“Five seconds I believe you said” Angel said.

Turning to the beach Julie flew just as Angel was about to fire. Julie managed to land in front of Havok and Banshee but she didn’t have time to access Darwin’s power and she felt the fireball hit her in the back then everything went dark.

* * *

**Alex POV-** “No!” he caught KopyKat as she fell and he ripped the burning parts of her suit off.

Enraged Alex fired an energy blast at Angel using his hands to guide it and he hit her wings causing her to crash into the sand. Once he saw that Angel was down ne knelt next to Banshee who was checking on KopyKat.

“Julie? Julie please open your eyes” Alex begged.

“She’s burned but nothing too bad. I just think the force of the hit knocked her unconscious. I doubt there will be any permanent damage” Banshee explained.

Looking over the wounds Alex didn’t see much more than a red mark on her back. He was glad he’d ripped that part of her suit off when he did because it was all ash now.

Alex lifted her into his arms and they went to join Beast and Mystique. Charles and Moira ran out of the plane.

“Today our fighting stops!” Erik said dropping Shaw’s dead body on the beach.

Then he floated down to the ground using his powers.

“Take off your blinders brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared my fellow mutants! Go ahead Charles tell me I’m wrong” Erik said.

Moira ran back into the plane. Every ship out on the water began firing at them. At least 30 missiles were heading for the beach. Erik calmly held up his hand and stopped all of them.

Then he slowly turned them around to face the ships from whence they came.

“Erik you said yourself we’re the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men. They’re just following orders” Charles said.

“I’ve been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again” Erik fired the missiles back at the ships.

“Erik release them! No!” Charles tackled Erik when he didn’t listen.

They rolled around on the sand fighting.

“Stand back!” Erik yelled as they all ran to help Charles.

Erik used his magnetic force field to send them all flying back through the air. Then Erik got hold of the missiles again.

Moira began shooting at Erik’s helmet to distract him and as he deflected the bullets the missiles fell from the sky saving the men on the ship but there was a cost. Erik accidentally deflected one of the bullets into Charles’ lower back.

Charles’ scream stopped the shooting.

“I’m so sorry. I said back off!” Erik yelled at them as he cradled Charles.

“You. You did this” Erik said looking up at Moira. He used his power to strangle her with her own dog tags.

“Please she didn’t do this Erik. You did” Charles said.

Slowly Erik released his hold on the dog tags.

“Us turning on each other, it’s what they want. I tried to warn you Charles. I want you by my side. We’re brothers you and I. all of us together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing” Erik said.

“My friend. I’m sorry. But we do not” Charles said.

Slowly Erik waved Moira over and got up walking away from Charles.

“Charles I’m sorry I’m so sorry” Moira said rushing over to hold him.

“It’s alright, it’s alright” Charles said to calm her.

“The society won’t except us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who’s with me? No more hiding” Erik said holding out his hand to Raven.

Slowly she walked towards him but turned to kneel beside Charles and talk to him. Then she stood and took Erik’s hand. The rest of Shaw’s men also joined Erik.

When they walked by Alex who was holding Julie she woke up when they got within ten feet of her.

“And Beast? Never forget mutant and proud” Raven said then they all disappeared in red smoke.

Alex set Julie down so they could run over to Charles. Julie looked at him and Alex quickly explained what she’d missed.

“Help me out come on. I’m gonna get you to a hospital” Moira promised.

Charles tried to sit up but couldn’t because of the pain.

“Wait Charles, Charles don’t move okay?” Beast said.

“I won’t actually… I can’t feel my legs I can’t feel my legs” Charles said.

* * *

**Julie POV-**It had been one month to the day that they’d stood on the beach in Cuba and so much had changed. Alex learned he could control and direct his powers with his hands and Julie learned she’d copied the men who’d worked for Shaw powers.

Charles unfortunately would never walk again and he decided to open his house to other mutants as a school. Hank, Sean, Alex and herself were going to be teachers. Julie knew she’d be getting a lot more powers but she wasn’t afraid anymore.

Alex walked up to her smiling.

“Hey there” she said smiling back.

He’d been tending to her and treating her like she was made of glass for the last month since she got hurt.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

Not answering Julie cupped the back of his neck pulling him down to meet her and she kissed him. Their first kiss as the sun was setting on the mansion property. Alex gently took hold of her arms and kissed her back deeply.

The kiss lasted several long heated moments before they pulled back smiling at each other.

“I love you Julie” Alex said happily.

“I love you too Alex.”

Then with a hand on her hip and sexy grin he pulled her in close for another heart stopping deep kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Years later 1973

**Julie POV-** It had been 14 months since Julie last saw her husband of eight years, Alex. They stayed and help Charles open his institute and then had taught at Charles’ school for about two semesters before Alex was drafted into the war.

During those two semesters Julie had acquired dozens of new powers. Some she practiced but never used and others she practiced and used often and loved.

After Alex was drafted she stopped teaching at the institute and began teaching normal grade school. She enjoyed working with the kids as she took what she taught at the institute: history, math, and such and taught new kids.

However she would always feel when a mutant walked into her classroom. She’d get the warm rush of a new power. Once she figured out who the mutant was she woulf ask them to stay in from recess to talk and she’d explain about their gifts and offer to help them control it.

Not long after she and Alex left the institute, Charles shut it down and other than the occasional letter from Hank she rarely knew what was going on there. She had been told not to go visit as it wasn’t the best time. Yet that was the excuse given to her for the past few years.

She missed her friends. Being without Alex was hard and frightful, never knowing if he’d come home again, but losing her friends at the same time was heart crushing.

Now, sitting at home, Julie reread Alex’s newest letter. It said that he and other mutant soldiers were being sent somewhere he didn’t know, but that it was for the good of their country he’d been told. He didn’t know when he’d be able to write to her again or when he’d get to go home on leave.

He finished the letter like he always did ‘I love you my bright Jewel, your Havok’.

* * *

**Alex POV-** Alex sat in a quarantine tent with 3 other mutants. Their blood was being drawn and tested among other things. Alex no longer thought this new ‘mission’ that he’d wrote to Julie about was for their country. He feared it was something much worse.

“Atten-hut” Alex said as a Colonel walked into the tent.

“At ease” the Colonel said.

Alex sat back down on his bunk and wondered how he’d ever get home to Julie now. He looked up as the Colonel walked past him. The Colonel suddenly winked at Alex before walking over to the medics. Alex watched him confused as to what was going on now.

“Let’s go gentlemen. I’m taking you out of this shit show” a man said as he and a few other men who were dressed in black walked in.

“Shipping home?” Alex asked hopeful.

“Not just yet” the man replied.

“What are you doing with those?” Mortimer ‘Toad’ Toynbee, a fellow soldier and mutant, asked as the other men who entered the tent opened a case filled with syringes and bottles of clear liquid.

“Something to make the ride a little smoother. I’m transferring you to a private facility where we can…run a few more tests” the lead man explained.

“Your men are not military” the Colonel said walking over to the lead man as his team filled syringes.

“Private outfit. We’re authorized to remand these men” he said handing the Colonel his paperwork.

“Hmm. These troops ae going home” the Colonel said.

“Well Colonel, I don’t believe you have jurisdiction in this matter.”

“I’m afraid I do son.”

“I’m sorry. Who are you?”

“The question is Major…” the Colonel said taking hold of the man’s dog tags to look at his name.

“Who are you?” with that the Colonel yanked the dog tags off and shifted into a blue skinned mutant.

Raven, Mystique. Then she proceeded to knock out the men dressed in black while keeping her arm locked around the Major’s neck.

Eric Gitter, also called Ink, joined Raven in fighting off the soldiers. He used his power to make two of them profusely ill and vomit. While Evan Daniels, who liked to be called Spyke, used his lesser known power to put the last of the soldiers to sleep while Raven finished with the men in black gear.

As one man got up raising his gun at her, Toad let out his super long tongue to wrap around the gun and pulling it back into his mouth before he let it fall onto his bunk.

The Major stood up next with his gun, but Raven was faster. She grabbed his wrist, locking it in place and used her other hand to grab his throat and begin chocking him. Slowly he started to turn red.

“Raven” Alex said seeing she was killing the man.

“That’s not my name” Mystique said.

Alex raised one arm and made a fist as he fired off a blast of energy throwing the Major free of Mystique’s grip and knocking him out.

“I had that” Mystique said turning to face Alex in anger.

“I know” Alex replied.

“Let’s move out. Come on, let’s go” she said walking towards the front of the tent.

“Where’s Erik?” Alex asked grabbing his gear.

“I’m on my own now.”

She shifted back into the Colonel and led the men out of the tent towards a plane that was about to depart.

“Hold that plane! Wouldn’t wanna leave these boys in this god forsaken country” Raven said to a soldier who was by the plane.

“You’re not coming with us are you?” Alex asked her.

“My war’s not over. The enemy is still out there. Go home to your wife. Tell Julie I said you’re welcome.”

“How’d you know I married her? It was a court house wedding.”

“Who do you think the secretary was?” Raven smiled then turned and walked away.

Alex smiled, then he went and got comfortable in the plane and soon he was on his way home. It had been 14 months 5 days and 9 hours since he last saw his amazing wife his Jewel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

**Julie POV-** She sensed him before she even saw him walking up the sidewalk towards the house. A soldier dressed in his uniform carrying a green duffel bag. Grinning she jumped up off the couch and rushed to the door only to stop as she casually opened it and leaned against it.

“Hey there soldier” Julie said smiling.

“Hey there Jewel” Alex said smiling back at her.

Julie rushed to him and he dropped his duffel as she jumped him. He caught her in his arms holding her tight and close. Her legs went around his waist.

“I’ve missed you” Julie said softly holding him just as tight. She was beyond happy he was home.

“I know the feeling” Alex said.

Then leaving his duffel on the side walk he started walking into the house holding her close. Using Erik’s power Julie used the metal on the duffel to bring the bag inside with them. Using his foot, Alex closed the door.

“Are you okay?” Julie asked.

“I will be. This last time… I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“What happened?”

“They came for us, for the mutants, to take us somewhere and run tests on us. Rav… Mystique saved us.”

“Then I owe her” with that Julie kissed him softly.

“Apparently she was also there when we got married. She said she was the secretary.”

“That makes sense now cause I remember the secretary hugging me and saying ‘I’m so happy for you’.  
At the time I thought it was nice, but weird, now I get it. I don’t ever want to be without you again” Julie said.

“You won’t be. I’m not going anywhere now or again” Alex promised then he kissed her.

Slowly the kiss grew more and more heated and intense. He shifted his hold on her letting Julie feel his growing erection. Julie began pulling off his uniform slowly undoing each button, pushing it off his shoulders as they kissed.

Leaning back Alex lifted her shirt slowly, letting his fingers skim softly against her skin. Julie closed her eyes at his touch then she felt his lips on her jaw, neck and then shoulders.

She captured his lips with hers for another hot kiss. Using Erik’s power again as the kiss grew hungrier, Julie undid Alex’s belt and made the zipper go down.

“That’s cheating” Alex growled pressing her back up against the wall.

He kicked off his boots and his pants, which had sagged. Julie grinned and kissed him again deeply. Steadily Alex thrust his erection against her jean covered mound. Julie groaned with pleasure and Alex flipped the button on her jeans and pulled the upper down.

However, with her legs around his waist he couldn’t get her pants off, so instead he pressed her more into the wall and reached back behind her and undid her bra. Alex bent his head and licked his lips around one of her nipples teasing it into a tight bud.

Then he twirled them away from the wall and headed for the stairs. Tripping over the second step Julie landed on her back on the stairs

“Oh sorry are you okay?” Alex asked.

Julie laughed.

“I’m fine, unless you stop, then I might get angry.”

“Then I better not stop.”

Alex grinned and took a moment to finally pull her pants off. Picking her back up in his arms again he began going up the stairs kissing her heatedly. After a few more stumbles and running into the wall a couple times they finally made it to their bedroom.

Somehow he’d managed to get her panties off and somewhere in the hall she’d gotten his boxers off. Julie could tell he wanted to stop and take this slower but neither one could slow down. Alex reached for a condom but Julie was the one who rolled it on his hard cock causing him to tense up in pleasure.

Julie used Charles’ power to open a link between her and Alex just as he plunged into her. He felt what she felt and vice versa because of the telepathic link. As he began to thrust the pleasure intensified. It went from her to him and came back twice as strong, then went to him again only stronger.

Clawing at his back Julie rolled them over. She ended up on top riding him, his hands on her hips guiding her. Nearing their limits Alex rolled them back over and looked into her eyes as they both came.

Julie would admit later there was a possibility they both passed out for a few seconds after that. When she opened her eyes she looked up at the only man she’d ever loved and smiled. Slowly Alex opened his eyes and shifted his weight off her.

“I love you Julie. I love you so damn much” Alex said kissing her lips, then her shoulder softly.

“I love you too Alex” she replied running her hands over his back.

She watched as he got out of bed to dispose of the condom before he crawled back into bed. It didn’t take long however before she slid another condom on and he was back inside her again.

They’d made love the rest of the night and again in the morning. So it wasn’t until well into the afternoon that they heard what had happened at the White House. Erik was free and again trying to kill a president, yet Raven stopped him.

Though when it came time for her to kill the man who had wanted to experiment on Alex and others she showed mercy instead of taking the revenge she clearly wanted and walked away. People called her a hero.

Alex and Julie went back to teaching at the institute when Charles reopened it. They had a huge feast with Charles and Beast their first night back in the school. It was a gathering of friends and family.

They still joined the X-Men on missions but they told Charles they weren’t going to go on any more dangerous ones as they both wanted to have a family someday.

Charles accepted and told them there shouldn’t, thankfully, be any more dangerous missions… or so he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 years later 19**83

**Alex POV-** Having retired from the X-Men, Alex and Julie now had very little to do with mutants even though they were ones.

So it wasn’t until Alex’s mother called that they were pulled back into that world. True they had been preparing to invite the X-Men to their renewing vows ceremony, it was the wedding they didn’t have, but that call changed that.

Now instead of just inviting Charles to be one of his groomsmen, he was also going to ask him to help his younger brother Scott.

“So what can he do?” Julie asked as she dried and put away the dishes Alex washed.

“He has my energy blast, only out his eyes. Turns out he destroyed the schools bathroom and seriously injured a student” Alex said.

“Ouch that sucks. Just like you though no control.”

“None, he has to keep his eyes closed.”

“I’m sure Charles or Hank can help him.”

“I sure hope so” Alex said leaning on the counter feeling a touch hopeless for his baby brother.

Julie put her arms around his waist and her head between his shoulder blades.

“Don’t worry Hank IS a genius after all Scott will be okay” Julie said.

Alex ran his hand over her arm grateful; for her in his life, for her love, her strength and for being who she was, his wife.

“Do you ever regret it? Leaving the team?” Alex asked.

“After almost dying on our last mission and risk leaving you? Never” Julie replied her hold on him tightening.

Alex would never admit it but that was the worst day of his life. He wanted to follow her to the next world but instead she came back to him. Thanks to Raven and Beasts powers she defeated death that day and lived.

They both immediately left the X-Men that day. Thankfully Charles understood and left them alone. That was four years ago.

The next day Alex was standing with Julie and his parents in his childhood home thinking this was not how he wanted to see his old friends again after four years. But it was how he had to do it.

“I guess we’re more alike than we thought” Alex said to his parents.

“He won’t listen to us. He’s just… He’s been…” his mother tried to explain.

“Scott” Alex said heading for the stairs.

“Want me to come?” Julie asked.

“No this is between me and my brother…for now.”

* * *

**Julie POV-** “So dear do you have all the planning done?” Alex’s mother asked.

“Yes invites all sent out except a few we want to do in person. Caterers all set, music is planned and the dress is fitted. Next week I’ll be walking down the aisle and he’ll be there at the end waiting for me” Julie smiled looking up at the stairs.

“You're such a good influence on him. We’re so glad he met you” Alex’s father said.

“I’m glad I met him, he’s been a good influence on me.”

Julie secretly hated the way they told her she was ‘good’ for Alex or she made him a better man because that’s not true. He was already a good man when they met. He just didn’t understand his powers is all.

But his parents didn’t understand nor could they ever. They were both non-mutants. So instead of trying to explain something they’d never understand, Julie would smile and nod.

Truthfully without Alex she’d just be going through the motions of life but with him she was living her life.

* * *

**Alex POV-** After what felt like hours of arguing or talking with his brother, Alex finally got him to give the Xavier Institute a chance.

Alex saw Julie’s slight muscle tense once Scott got near her but she just smiled and gave a small nod to him. They all got into their car, with Alex driving and Scott in the back seat. When they arrived Alex had to guide Scott into the building since his eyes were covered.

Julie went ahead and opened the doors. No one else would have seen it but Alex saw as she took a brief moment to straighten her shoulders before opening the door. She was bracing herself for the onslaught of new powers.

“Smells pretty old in here. Is this a school or a museum?” Scott groaned as Alex led him inside.

“One more, last one” Alex instructed as they walked down a set of stairs.

Scott accidentally bumped into a girl with red hair sending her books and papers flying. Alex let go of Scott to help pick up the papers but the girl stuck out her hand and her items few back into her arms.

“Telekinetic cool” Julie grinning.

“I can’t” Scott said.

“Wha…? Who are you talking to?” Alex asked.

“Me” the girl replied.

“I just heard you in my head” Scott said.

“I’m telepathic. I read minds.”

“Well stay out of mine. I don’t need some weird girl creeping around in there” Scott said.

Julie winced and shook her head.

“Don’t worry Scott there’s not much to see” the girl replied before walking away.

“Hey wait! I didn’t tell you my name” Scott called after her.

“No, you didn’t” the girl said as she kept on walking away.

Alex laughed at how dumb his brother could be sometimes.

“Alex Summers? Julie?” Hank said coming down the stairs.

“Hank McCoy!” Alex said with a smile taking Hank’s hand in a shake.

“Whoa. What happened to the big blue…furry you?” Alex asked.

“I keep him under control now” Hank replied.

“Aw and last we saw you seemed to be accepting it” Julie said.

“Things change” Hank said.

“This is my brother Scott” Alex explained.

“Hey Scott, I’m Hank McCoy. I’m one of the teachers here.”

Scott barely gave a nod to show he was listening.

“Where’s the professor?” Alex asked.

“This way.”

Hank led them upstairs and down the hall to where Charles was teaching a class.

“That’s going to be your assignment for tomorrow. Top marks everyone. Class dismissed” Charles said when he saw them in the doorway.

“Alex, Julie it’s good to see you” Charles smiled.

“Yeah you too” Alex said bending down to hug Charles.

“I missed you my friend” Julie said also bending down for a hug.

“You both look…well. It’s been awhile” Charles said.

“It has. You’re not too bad yourself” Alex said.

“Thank you” Charles smiled.

“This is my brother Scott.”

“Hello Scott. Welcome to the school for the gifted.”

“Yeah. It doesn’t exactly feel like a gift” Scott said.

“It never does not…” Julie and Charles spoke at the same time.

Julie laughed.

“By all means Professor go ahead” Julie smiled.

They began a tour of the school though Alex was unsure if it was for Scott or Julie’s benefit. They ended up outside by the lake.

“The first step in understanding one’s power is learning the extent of it. Only then can we begin the process of teaching you how to control it. If you do decide to stay I can promise you that by the time you are done here you’ll be able to go back into the world and play a stable productive partner. Why don’t you take your bandages off and we can have a look at what we’re dealing with here” Charles said as they stopped walking beside the lake.

“Alex would you line him up? Face him in the right direction if you will.”

Scott removed the bandages over his eyes but still kept them shut. Alex turned him to face a target across the lake.

“There’s a target just across the water. When you open your eyes try and hit that. You can open your eyes Scott. There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s quite….” Charles said and Scott opened his eyes.

Red energy blasts shot out over the water destroying the target, ripping up the ground and splitting through a tree before Scott closed his eyes and put the bandages back on. Charles laughed a little, mostly in shock.

“My grandfather planted that tree when he was 5 years old. I used to swing from the branches then myself. I think that was probably my favorite tree” Charles explained as the tree fell apart in two fiery pieces.

“D…does that mean I’m expelled?” Scott asked.

“Oh on the contrary. You’re enrolled” Charles smiled.

Once they got everything settled with Scott Alex asked to speak with Charles and Hank.

“Yes I’d be honored” Charles said once they were in his private study.

“What?” Hank asked.

“Charles…” Julie said giving him a look.

“Oh right, yes, terribly rude sorry go on” Charles apologized.

“Right. Well Julie and I are going to renew our vows and have the wedding we didn’t get. So… Charles would you please be one of my groomsmen?” Alex asked putting his arm around Julie pulling her close.

“Yes of course I’m honored” Charles replied grinning.

“Bozo, Beast, Hank would you do me the honor of being my best man?”

“For real?” Hank smiled and blushed a tad.

“Yeah man for real” Alex smiled.

“Absolutely, of course yes totally” Hank grinned before giving Alex a hug and pat on the back.

Then he scooped up Julie in a Beast hug,


	11. Chapter 11

**Julie POV-** Later that night Julie tossed and turned in bed terrorized by nightmares of death and fire. Julie jerked awake covered in a cold sweat. Alex was looking down at her, his eyes full of worry and concern.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

Julie drew in a shaky breath.

“I…I don’t know. I’ve never felt anything like that before. It felt so real” Julie said trying to stop her hand from shaking.

Alex gently took her hands and pulled her close.

“Tell me about it.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d swear I dreamt of the end of the world. It’s probably just too many new powers I got today” Julie explained feeling safe in his arms.

“Let’s try to get some sleep” Alex said as he lay back down keeping his arms around her.

Julie fell back asleep and had no more dreams of fire or death.

Charles called the next morning to ask if they would accompany him on a journey to talk to Moira MacTaggert. In truth Julie knew he just wanted to have his friends with him to meet the one woman Charles had come to love. To meet the one woman he made forget him completely.

“So you really haven’t seen her in all these years?” Alex asked as they made their way into the CIA headquarters.

“You never looked her up? Not even in Cerebro?” Alex continued to question making their way down a hallway towards the offices.

“Everybody take a break” Charles ordered when the entered the offices and everyone froze in place.

“Alex, who do you take me for? Some kind of pervert? I… yes I looked her up once. Twice. But not in a long time. Alright?” Charles explained.

“How’d you leave things? Any hard feelings?” Alex asked.

“Not likely. I wiped her memories of us. The beach, Cuba, that whole time. It’s so long ago Alex. Before the world knew about mutants” Charles said.

“I still say it was a mistake to take that from her” Julie commented.

“I have felt… I thought it was the best thing for her” Charles replied.

“And for you?” Alex asked.

“It didn’t really matter what’s best for me.”

Julie took Alex’s hand and lightly shook her head.

_This is a topic you should let go. I already tried_ Julie told him using Charles’ power.

Charles knocked on Moira’s door before entering. Alex and Julie walked in and softly shut the door behind them.

“Moira MacTaggert. Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Professor…’ Charles started.

“Charles Xavier. I know exactly who you are” Moira said cutting him off.

“You do?” Charles asked frozen in worry.

“Of course I do. I’ve read all of you papers. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Moira MacTaggert” she said shaking all their hands.

“Alex Summers.”

“Julie Summers.”

“Have a seat. Just throw that on the floor. I can get another chair…” Moira said seeing only one chair.

“No need” Alex said simply pulling Julie to sit on his lap.

“Oh that works” Moira smiled.

“It’s wonderful to see you again. To… to meet you again for the first time. I… you got a son?” Charles stumbled.

“Yes.”

“Does he have a husband or… do you have a husband?” Charles said tripping over his words.

“I had a husband but… it’s hard to do this job and make it home in time for dinner.”

“Good, good” Charles smiled.

“We all make choices right?” Moira said.

“Yes we do.”

“Professor?” Alex said.

Julie cleared her throat loudly.

“Yes? Yes I was… we were hoping that you would tell us about what happened yesterday in Egypt” Charles asked.

“I’m afraid that’s classified information. And I don’t mean to be rude but… how did you get in here?” Moira asked.

“I have level 5 clearance” Charles grinned.

That seemed to be all Moira needed to hear. She quickly got out all of her most recent files on her case.

“Ever since the world found out about mutants in ‘73 there have been cults who see them as some kind of second coming or sign of God. I was tracking one of them. They called themselves Ashir En Sabah Nur, named after an ancient being they believed to be the world’s first” Moira explained.

“The world’s first what?” Alex asked having stood up with Julie to look at the files.

“The world’s first mutant.”

“I thought mutants didn’t evolve until this century.”

“That’s the common theory yes. But these guys believe that the first mutant was born tens of thousands of years ago. And they believe he will rise again. They’ve been searching ancient sites all around the world for clues. These hieroglyphs describe a specific set of powers greater than any man can possess” Moira said laying out pictures.

“They think he lived all that time?” Charles asked.

“Yes and no. they believed he had the ability to transfer his consciousness from body to body and whenever he was close to death he would just take on a new body. Some of these may have been the bodies of mutants enabling him to take their powers amassing varies abilities over the years.”

“An all-powerful mutant” Charles said thoughtfully.

“Like… like me” Julie said softly her fear for this mutant growing.

“No you are not like this” Alex said looking into her eyes.

Sadly he missed the meaning of her fear. She wasn’t worried she’d end up like this mutant she was worried if he was real he’d come for her and her power.

“Wherever this being was he always had 4 principle followers. Disciples. Protectors he would imbue with powers” Moira went on.

“Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He got that one from the bible” Alex said proudly to finally understand some of this.

“Or the bible got it from him. And wherever he ruled eventually it would end in disaster. Cataclysm. Some kind of…Apocalypse.”

“The end of the world” Charles said mostly to himself.

Julie gripped Alex’s hand and looked at him with a look of pure terror on her face. She feared her nightmare would come true, fire and death.

Once they had learned everything they could from Moira’s files they took her back to the Institute. Alex drove while Julie sat behind him full of dread and fear. She couldn’t place it but she felt she knew something was wrong. She knew something was coming.

Also she knew that even though she and Alex had sworn not to get involved with the X-Men again, she knew this was a battle they would fight. Sadly what she didn’t know was how that fight would end and that scared her.

“I’ve read so much about this place. But being here it actually seems kind of… familiar, strange” Moira said looking at the Institute.

“Quite. Shall we” Charles said opening his door.

While Alex led Moira towards the school Julie used her new telekinetic power to help Charles into his wheelchair.

“I see you’ve met Jean. How was it?” Charles asked.

“Like it always is…why?” Julie asked as they caught up to the others.

“Nothing. No reason.”

* * *

**Alex POV-** “Hank you in here? I’d like you to meet…” Charles called out when they reached his study.

“Moira” Raven said.

“Raven?” Charles asked stunned.

“I’m sorry have we met?” Moira asked.

“Hank, Alex, Julie, Agent MacTaggert would you give us just one moment please?” Charles asked.

“Of course” Moira said.

They all left the room and Alex quietly closed the door.

“Who is she? She seemed also familiar” Moira questioned outside Charles’ study where they waited.

“She’s a friend” Alex replied.

After that flat answer they waited in awkward silence. Charles came out looking quite glum yet determined.

“This way everyone we have a problem. Erik” Charles explained.

They quickly made their way down to the lower level where Cerebro was.

“Thank you for sending Alex home back then” Julie said softly to Raven.

“You’re welcome” Raven replied curtly.

“Moira I’m going to have to ask you to keep this a secret” Chares said as they walked into a newer model of Cerebro.

“I don’t even know what this…is” Moira said.

“It’s Cerebro. The new model” Raven said looking around.

“Yeah I based the color on… it doesn’t matter” Hank said looking at Raven.

Charles put on the helmet and the room changed.

“What are those?” Moira asked.

“Those are all the humans of the world. And these are all the mutants” Charles explained about the white lights then about the red ones.

“I’m connected to all of their minds.”

“The CIA would kill for this.”

“I know they would. Where are you Erik?”

When he found him Charles spoke aloud so everyone could at least hear one side of the conversation.

“Hello old friend. I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I feel your pain. And your loss. What happened to them was terribly wrong. But come back to us I can help you” Charles asked.

“Think of your wife. Think of your daughter. What would they have wanted?”

Suddenly a look came over Charles.

“Hank…he’s not alone.”

“Hey Charles wait” Hank said as Cerebro started to make noise.

“Oh my god” Charles said and the room changed from red to purple.

“Charles. Charles get out! Charles?” Hank said nervously.

“I’ve never felt power like this before” Charles said.

“Charles, Charles get out of there” Hank urged.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” Moira asked.

Charles’s eyes were pure black.

“I think… someone’s taken over Cerebro. They’ve taken control of it” Hank said trying to stop the connection.

“To do what?” Raven asked.

“To connect.”

They saw in front of them whoever took control was preparing to launch every single bomb, torpedo, and nuke in the world.

“Charles!” Julie said laying her hand on his shoulder.

When she made contact she screamed in pain dropping to the floor clutching her head.

“Julie!” Alex knelt beside her.

“He’s real, he’s real! The world will burn!” Julie cried out as all warheads were launched.

“Charles!” Hank grabbed the helmet but it shocked him.

“Hank!” Raven cried as both he and Charles yelled in pain.

“Hank do something!” Raven yelled.

Hank slammed his fist down on Cerebro and began pulling out wires.

“It won’t shut down!” Hank said as both Charles and Julie screamed.

“Alex” Charles yelled.

“What?” Alex looked at him as he clutched Julie’s hand.

“Destroy it! Destroy everything! Destroy Cerebro!” Charles yelled.

Then Charles looked Alex dead in the eyes.

“Wreak havoc.”

Alex stood up and let a pulse of energy blast from his chest. He fired another blast from both his hands until finally the purple disappeared and the blue room returned.

Hank helped Charles out of the helmet and rushed from the room. Alex picked Julie up and ran out after them.

“Charles. Charles are you okay?” Hank asked.

* * *

**Julie POV-** They all looked up when a purple sphere appeared down the hallway.

“Erik” Raven said softly.

Erik was not alone. With him was a girl with dark long hair, another with a white mohawk, a guy with metal wings and the worst was a mutant who was dripping with power. Using his power Erik brought Charles to them and the guy with wings covered all of them.

“Charles!” Raven cried.

Alex ran after them.

“Alex!” Hank yelled.

“Hey! Hey asshole!” Alex yelled.

“All will be revealed my child” the dark powerful mutant said.

“Stop!” Alex ordered as he slid to his knees ready to fire.

“No!” Hank yelled.

Then everything seemed to happen slowly yet too fast to see. Julie heard Hank's thoughts a millisecond before Alex let his blast out. Behind the door he was aiming at was Hanks new war jet.

“Alex no!” Julie yelled but he let his blast out already.

Then everything exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Julie POV-** The next thing Julie knew she was outside with all the students plus Hank, Moira, and Raven. The entire Institute was destroyed. It was in flames now. She barely heard some new guy talking to Hank.She just stared at the flames. She walked towards them feeling lost and empty.

“What happened? Where’s Alex? Where’s my brother?” she heard a voice say.

“Pretty sure I got everybody” the new guy replied.

“Alex was closest to the blast” Hank said softly.

She couldn’t take it anymore the feeling of nothingness growing inside her. In the middle of the ruined Institute the flames refused to come near her. Julie let out a cry of unshielded pain and sadness.

“Alex!” she dropped to her knees her scream having let out a wave of power that extinguished the flames.

Sobs wreaked her body and tears blurred her vison. Alex was gone. She could feel the loss as if something inside her was physically missing.

Having touched Charles’ mind and inadvertently the mind of the mutant she now would call Apocalypse her powers were even stronger and they were raging out of control responding to her pain. She didn’t care. Let her power out, let it burn the world in flame, let it feel the pain and loss she did.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder. “Julie” a voice said.

Looking up she saw Scott standing next to her crying. She knew then that the world didn’t deserve to feel her suffering, so with great strength she reigned in her powers.

“He’s gone” she said softly.

Scott dropped to his knees and hugged her. Together they cried.

But slowly her powers began again to flare up and Julie stood letting him go. She knew in her heart she needed help. She knew of a place, a temple high atop some distant mountain. She’d heard the monks there could help control almost any power. She also knew in her mind the mutant Apocalypse would come for her, for her power soon, possibly in a matter of hours.

“I need to leave for a little while Scott” Julie said softly, flames dancing along her skin and the ruble from the Institute started swirling around her.

“You’re leaving, where? I’ll come with you” Scott said begging.

“No Scott you have to stay here. I need to control this. So I can… so I can kill the one responsible” Julie said darkly making the powers even more unstable.

“How long…” Scott chocked back a cry.

“Just a few hours if the rumors are as good and true as I’ve heard. If they’re not then longer…. I gave your brother his code name and now I’ll give you yours. Be safe… Cyclops” with that Julie disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Julie reappeared in a blinding snow storm. However the snow around her melted and she felt no cold. A man appeared out of the snow in a dark red robe.

“Help me?”

“Come child we will help you and we shall hide you” the man spoke.

“How did you…” Julie asked surprised.

“Come we’ve been waiting.”

Julie followed after the monk.

“With herbs and meditation we can help you, though you must let go of your rage. And our boarders are protected but not for very long, for the one hunting you is strong” he said leading her into the temple.

“I was told it wouldn’t take long” Julie replied the flame still danced around her.

“What the witch told you is true only if you can let go.”

Another monk brought her a cup of some kind of tea.

“Sit, drink and let go.”

Julie was shown to a room with a steaming pool of water. She sat down and slowly drank the tea. She closed her eyes and felt a calm come over her. Julie saw memories of Alex. The day they met in his solitary cell. Their first kiss, the first time they made love and when they said ‘I do’.

Julie could feel the flames around her dying down.

Suddenly the memories grew dark. She saw repeatedly the fire that killed Alex. The fire around her burned again, not as hot, but still there and the water in the pool began to float around her as well.

“Let go Julie, don’t let your rage consume you” she heard Alex say but he was only now in her memories and her heart.

“I love you my Jewel. You know what to do…” Alex’s voice faded and with it her rage.

Now she commanded the fire to diminish and the water to return to the pool.

“You learn quickly” a monk said behind her.

“What was in that tea how did I just get control?”

“You let your hate and need for vengeance go” the monk said then he walked out.

“Oh and the tea… it was Chamomile.”

Julie swore she heard him laugh.

Then she got up and went to the front of the temple only to learn that nearly 12 hours had passed since her arrival.

“What will you do now?” asked the monk she’s met in the snow.

“I’ll stop Apocalypse not because he killed my husband but because it’s the right thing to do.”

“This is for you. Like we said we were expecting you.”

Another monk stepped forward holding a dark red leather suit for her to wear into battle. But, it was what he held in his other hand that brought tears to her eyes, Alex’s leather jacket. The one he’d had on the first night they met. The same jacket he’s worn when she’d first called him Havok.

Once she was dressed she slowly slid the jacket on and felt like a part of Alex was with her.

“Time to kick some ass.”

Having sensed where Apocalypse was she teleported there only to find the X-Men there too.

“Hey there” Julie said though it was too soon for a smile to touch her lips she was happy to see them.

“Charles is…” Raven started.

“I know everything so let’s not play catch up. Let’s go talk to Erik” Julie said holding up her hand.

“Can you keep up?” asked the boy with silver hair.

“Absolutely.”

Together with Raven they raced up to the orb of spinning metal with Erik inside.

“The magnetic field is too strong I can’t get us in there” Peter the speedster explained.

”Erik!” Raven called out.

“Mystique” Erik said in surprise when he turned towards them.

“Julie?”

“I know you think you’ve lost everything. But you haven’t, you have me, you have Charles. You have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before. But you do now. That’s what I’ve come here to tell you” Raven said.

Slowly Julie walked around the magnetic field surrounding Erik. She knew she could break it but she hoped Erik would do so on his own and help them.

“And you?” Erik asked looking at Peter.

“I’m your… I’m here for my family too” Peter replied.

Behind them the X-Men were leaving in the plane. Suddenly the plane was attacked and it crashed.

“Charles” Raven said fearfully.

“I’m gonna go fight for what I have left are you?”

With that Peter took Raven and ran off.

“You’ve been noticeably quiet” Erik said turning to Julie.

Using Erik’s power she opened the magnetic field and pulled off his helmet.

“I’ve become the thing you said you’d fear” Julie said.

Then using Charles’ powers at the same time as Erik’s she said _but my fight is not with you Erik. Come fight with us._

Julie clenched her fists and fire danced over her skin.

“You’ve mastered your powers I see. Mind if I asked when you accomplished it?”

“About 11 hours ago. After I watched the father of my unborn son die.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Julie POV-** Slowly Julie lowered Erik’s helmet back down onto his head and closed his magnetic field. She just shared something with him only she and Alex had known. Thanks to her telepathy she knew she was 8 weeks pregnant with Alex’s son.

“Alex is dead?” Erik asked looking at her stomach the grief was plan on his face.

“Yes. When he attacked you and the others his blast missed. It hit the war jet Hank built and it exploded. Thanks to Peter he got us all out. Except Alex” Julie said her voice breaking on Alex’s name.

“I’m sorry” Erik said.

“I don’t blame you or even Apocalypse. But I am going to stop him. I still have something to fight for. And so do you.”

Julie turned and sped off to where the plane crashed. Down below Apocalypse had a hold of Peter and Psylock was walking towards him with her sword drown. However when Julie truly looked at the scene she knew it was Mystique not Psylock. Somehow to her she could see Mystique through her shifted form.

So she wasn’t surprised when she saw Mystique cut Apocalypse instead of Peter. She was, however, surprised to see him healed instantly. He grabbed Mystique around the throat and lifted her off the ground. As she struggled for breath she shifted back into her blue form.

“Charles! Come rescue your weaklings! Give your life for theirs” Apocalypse yelled.

“Charles will you do nothing?!”

Suddenly Apocalypse let Mystique go and she fell to the ground. Simply by the look on his face Julie knew Charles had indeed stopped hiding instead he was fighting telepathically. Then the look pasted and Apocalypse used his power to disintegrate a wall which was where Charles and the X-Men were standing behind.

“You don’t want him! You want me!” Julie called out walking towards Apocalypse.

“Such power. The power to take power” Apocalypse said looking at Julie.

She felt him try to touch her mind but she blocked him out.

“I have two of the world’s most powerful telepaths powers. Did you honestly think you could get in?” Julie asked hitting him with a telepathic blast.

Inside the house where Charles was he groaned in pain.

“You think you can stop me?” Apocalypse asked.

“I know I can. You know why? Because I’m not alone.”

With that two metal girders slammed into the ground and blocked Apocalypse from getting to Charles and they formed an X.

“You betray me?” he said looking up at Magneto.

“No. I betrayed them” Magneto replied turning his hand and bringing up tons of metal.

He threw it all at Apocalypse who used a shield of energy to block it but the metal kept coming. Julie let loose a blast of orange energy using Havok’s power from one hand and tried using telekinetic blasts with her other hand.

Then Scott let loose his own optical energy blast but in knocked him off his feet for a moment. Apocalypse barely even stumbled at the onslaught of power and both Magneto and Cyclops would soon run out of energy to keep going.

Scott’s power failed and Apocalypse sent him flying into a wall and trapped him within the stone. Magneto was losing energy quickly and Apocalypse slowly advanced towards them. Julie had only one crazy daring move left and it required the one person afraid of her own power it required Jean.

Julie thought that while they could fight him physically, they would have to beat him telepathically. Knowing she couldn’t risk opening her mind to Apocalypse and letting him in to potentially take control, Julie instead used her powers to increase Jean’s power when she felt her enter the telepathic fight.

Julie had no idea what this would do to Jean but it was their only hope to stop him. Flames of power flooded out of Jean and ripped into Apocalypse destroying his armor bringing him to his knees. Seeing him weakened Magneto redoubled his attack skewering him repeatedly with metal debris.

Cyclops now free from the wall let loose his energy blast again and Julie pulled up more strength and increased her own power of attack. Just as Apocalypse was about to teleport himself away one of his own followers, the girl who could control the weather, hit him with lightning.

The power was too much and slowly Apocalypse began to burn and turn to dust before finally he was no more than ash in the wind.

* * *

Quite some time later back at the ruined Institute they began to rebuild. Erik, Jean, and Julie helped most with it as their combined powers put things together in seconds rather than months.

Turns out Charles had given Moira back her memories of Cuba and the old team. Also secretly, though most people knew except Erik, that Peter was Erik’s son. Julie left leaving some heavy lifting to Jean and Erik and walked over to Scott, her hand on her growing stomach.

“Alex would be proud of you” she said smiling.

“Thanks. So I’m going to be an Uncle?” Scott asked smiling too.

“You are and if he’s anything like his father he’ll be a handful.”

“I’m sorry he won’t be there to see him.”

Julie looked away for a moment... hesitant.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t want to tell you or anyone for that matter, at least not until it was done.”

“What was done?”

“Until I saved him. I have this friend. A certain reality altering witch sort to say. And she owes me a favor” Julie smiled knowing Alex would come back to her.

Like he’d told her, she knew just what to do. To save him.


End file.
